Te echo de menos, te necesito
by Ilyasvel
Summary: Traducido  Después de que Gandalf se fuese con Pippin a Minas Tirith, Merry piensa sobre el ser apartado de su mejor amigo. Él no está seguro de como seguir hacia delante, porque con Pippin, su fuerza se ha ido. Slash muy suave.


**Autor:** Deathi  
**Traductora:** Ichiru95  
**Número de palabras:** 560  
**Título original:** I miss you, I need you  
**Título traducido:** Te echo de menos, te necesito  
**Personajes:** Merry y Pippin  
**Advertencias:** Slash suave  
**Link al fic:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 8 1 9 9 4 2 / 1 / I _ m i s s _ y o u _ I _ n e e d _ y o u #

* * *

Merry estaba acostado en su cama, probando a dormir, lo que parecía ser imposible ya que sus pensamientos estaban alborotados. No se detenían en su mente. Ni siquiera por un momento.

Casi amanecía, pero no había dormido en toda la noche. En el momento en que el sol saliese, sería un día desde que Gandalf y Pippin le habían dejado.

¿Y si les pasaba algo? ¿Y si algo les había sucedido ya?

¿Y si no veía nunca más a Pippin de nuevo? La guerra estaba llegando... No quería pensar otra cosa. Le daba miedo. Tenía miedo. Si bien, este desconocimiento era probablemente la cosa más terrible en cualquier situación, y siendo por parte de Pippin más. Merry no había sido apartado de Pippin por años. Él sentía que una parte suya se había ido con Pippin, parte de su fuerza, parte de su personalidad. ¿Cómo debería de seguir pasar por estos tiempos oscuros sin su mejor amigo a su lado? Lo necesitaba.

Deseaba haberle dicho esto a Pip al menos una vez, aunque Pippin supiese lo importante que era para Merry. Pero nunca se lo dijo. En ese momento, el rubio se prometió a sí mismo que él se lo diría si veía a su mejor amigo de nuevo. Y deseó que eso sucediese.

Le echaba de menos. Tanto que le dolía. El nunca pensó que ser separado de una personal especial podría dañarle tanto. Él tampoco pensó nunca que sería separado de Pip. Sin embargo, una vez lo soñó. Fue una pesadilla.

Se revolvió en la cama, mirando hacia la pared. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si se hubieran quedado en la Comarca. Los hobbits no eran dados a las aventuras, excepto los que se apellidaban "Baggins" (1). Si ellos se hubieran quedado, hubieran continuado sus vidas pacíficas. Ellos aun estarían juntos. Pero ellos no podría haber dejado ir a Frodo y a Sam, ellos eran sus amigos...

Merry dejó escapar un suspiro casi inaudible en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"Por la Comarca, Pip, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan curioso?" Si Pippin no hubiera tocado la esfera, él aun estaría ahí. ¡Ése estúpido!

Sin embargo, Merry se arrepintió de sus pensamiento. Él no debería de estar enfadado con Pippin. Él quería tenerlo de vuelta. Justo al lado de él. Porque él pertenecía ahí.

Juntos podían con todo, aun si estaban en peligro o no. Ellos pasaron por todo: el tiempo feliz en la Comarca, cuando ellos cogían las verduras del viejo Maggot, incluso cuando fueron capturados por los orcos. Ellos sufrieron el mismo lamento cuando escaparon de las Minas de Moria, compartieron el mismo valor cuando fueran a Isengard con Bárbol.

Pippin fue el mejor amigo que Merry nunca tuvo. Y ahora habían sido separados, y no tenía idea de qué hacer... Sin Pippin.

Todo el tiempo que se preocupó por Pippin, él tenia miedo de no verlo de nuevo. No habían tenido la oportunidad de despedirse correctamente, aunque probablemente, Merry no hubiera dejado que se fuese.

Cerró sus ojos, imaginando a su amigo recostado al lado suyo. Casi podía sentir la calidez. Casi podía escucha su respiración. Merry suspiró y abrió sus ojos de nuevo. La oscuridad le rodeaba. La realidad le enfrentaba.

"Te echo de menos, Pippin. Mucho"

Las palabras susurradas salieron y el cielo afuera empezó a iluminarse.

* * *

**(1)** Baggins viene a ser Bolsón, pero en inglés xD Es el apellido original, y la verdad es que prefiero poner los apellidos en inglés x'D

**Nota de Traductora:** Y aquí traigo otro fic traducido de ellos dos ;^; Afasdasfasda... ! Espero que les haya gustado (a mi, personalmente, me encantó xD) Así que...

Bueno, nos leemos!  
See you~

**Ichi**


End file.
